FraazT0
FraazT0 is an Italian 9b9t player. He is pretty known and respected[[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed citation needed]] in the community, but nobody really knows why. Due to being born and raised in Italy, FraazT0 is well known for his love of spaghetti and meatballs, and especially meatball subs. His favorite brand of spaghetti is Chef Boyardee Canned Spaghetti. He also won the first edition of the Nimbledon and owns this fucking wiki. Backstory FraazT0 joined on the 20th of July, and got easily out of spawn. He starved many times wandering around a 1k block radius. Until he finally found food. And then died again. Stopy's Sanctuary it's gold.]] Stopy's sanctuary was located at approximately -200 -600 overworld and was Fraaz's first home. Fraaz took as a mission expanding and working on the sanctuary: he started a forest whose leftovers are stil around, and expanded the wall around it. He also brought countless seeds and patiently rebuilt it everytime it got destroyed. After a few hours of work, iSUXatPvP showed up and threatened to destroy the farm if FraazT0 didn't follow him. "Slavery" .]]iSUX was in fact enslaving newfags, with the purpose of forcing them to build a fort. Out of sand. Less than 1000 blocks from spawn. G0DZ logic. One after each other, he put them all to work on it. But, almost instantly, people started breaking free, so he eventually gave up. The island visits the wonderful place Fraaz built next to the highway.]] Back home, Fraaz decided it was past time he went away. So he started farming stacks upon stacks of bread (about a dub in the end) and mining diamonds. He then built his nether portal, and got on his way. After walking about 2k blocks on the highway (which looked like a ton to the newfag Fraaz) he eventually found his home. Approximately -13k on z and right next to the highway, Fraaz set his bedspawn and started working. Surprisingly enough, nobody ever visited the place while Fraaz was there. There were no lavacasts, tree and animals were intact. In chat, Fraaz got to know SpicyEdgeLord (at time OtakuDraken), and he eventually invited him to the "base" (see: bed placed on the ground next to a few chests). Short after Fraaz started visiting the 9b9t subreddit and found a recruitment postof Team Ruthless. The first attempt though was with Nightflag, but he got just a vague answer from HenriTee. So he contacted the guy in the Ruthless post, who happened to be online. ShamPlayz replied and so Otaku and Fraaz became members of Team Ruthless. Sham reached and escorted them to Team Ruthless' Temp Base. Team Ruthless The temp base didn't last too much; it was a simple underground base with a grinder, literally minedout of the ground. Fraaz had just the time to do some restyling and then got raided. Team Ruthless started looking for a place for their base, since the main base was also raided a few hours before the temp one. Fraaz and all Ruthless members were at spawn, and OtakuDraken wasn't seen since. They started looking for a new place to base and found a Mushroom Island, where they "built". Nirvana Entire Ruthless went inactive. Fraaz stopped building and instead started using chat 24/7. This is approximately when he started getting known. He started looking for a base and contacted Yokoya_, some guy he got to know in chat. He accepted and Fraaz was invited to Nirvana. Nirvana was also home for AtomicSquid110, BradArmstrong and MM14. The base progressed qutie well, and Fraaz was busy trying to make a godset just to lose it to some zombie while he was afk. Yes, mobs did spawn at time. Brad eventually got full bipolar and destroyed the base, while failing to bedtrap Fraaz and sending him at spawn. New Valkyria Minecart11 invited Fraaz and AtomicSquid110 at NVHQ4, and the group reached about 20 people. Fraaz was given a godset by CorruptedGreed and helped building and farmin here and there. The base lasted really short: HuthifaPlayz was declared KOS after being invited and he eventually leaked coordinates to MaybeUrMum. Devotion Fraaz saw it coming, so he had a deal with a guy he got to know in chat (ActuallyTom): if MaybeUrMum destroyed NVHQ4, Fraaz could come to Devotion, Tom's base. Fraaz also brought to Devotion Urponaattori, AtomicSquid110 and FlaShBaK_. Later also BradArmstrong and CyberLost The base lasted for a while and hosted one of the biggest gold farms on the server and a really impressive lag machine, that led jj to disabling clocks (legends say that some of his colored signs saying "REDSTONE CLOCKS ARE DISABLED" are still around the ruins). During his time here he founded the 9b9t Pooblic Deescord. FlaShBaK_ eventually got in an argument with ActuallyTom and FBJ, the two owners of the base, and he destroyed it. Fraaz's Nameless Team Following the grief of Devotion, Fraaz gathered the remnants of his basemates and started his own team, who unfortunately would become known as a failure, though not as much as New Valkyria. The team will own three bases, none of which will last enough to have a name. All failed due to Fraaz's own mistakes. The only part played by the team in the bigger picture was bringing Fibular back into relevancy, grief Inquisition and form the core of what would later become Unity. In fact, when Fraaz disappeared for three days stright, they assumed he had quit. Fibular took most of the members and left to make his own team, with his new friend Voisardian. That team would become known as Unity. When Fraaz came back, only two of his basemates had stayed: ActuallyTom_ and D0ugs. He declared the group dead, told them to join Unity with the others and went to live solo for a while. The (not so) solo base Broke, alone and pissed, Fraaz timered through the highway for about 80k blocks, and dug his way to his new base. He started up a grinder and even a map art (that would never be finished). That's when he got an unlikely friend. He got to talk again in chat with FlaShBaK_, who had in the meantime quit 9b9t and come back to it. He ended up inviting him to the base. Though, before the new member could do much, the 11/11 dupe happened. Thanks to FlaShBaK_'s items (he was much richer), the two managed to acquire an incredible amount of wealth. Soon, they started using ponyboy. When minecart26 spread the hoax that his client was backdoored, they decided to blow up the base. The homeless period FlaSh invited Fraaz to his own stash, and they would go on to dupe there. Said stash is still standing to this day. While duping like crazy, Fraaz also got back in good terms with his former basemates. Though, for a matter of pride, he never joined Unity. That is probably why, when the dupe ended up being patched, Fraaz spent most of his time wandering on the highway without doing much other than talking in chat. Eventually, he saw miniman392 in chat, another oldfag he didn't know very well, and decided to ask him to make a base. Surprisingly, he accepted. Auschwitz Together, Fraaz and miniman founded Auschwitz which would later become famous for housing most of 9b9t's big players. They invited what would lather become the core of the "Auschwitz group", all players who had been fairly unknown up until then: Mr_Buttermen, kolt5 and doyouknowTT. Later on, when Aftermath was griefed, Fraaz and his basemates agreed that Auschwitz would become the new home of Unity. All the team members joined the base, save for a few that followed Voisardian in his "remake" of Unity. The base would grow even more in numbers when FlaShBaK_, Tigwiner and Kekinjo joined. When the People's Republic of 9b9t was formed, the relations between Auschwitz and Nemesis became increasingly tense. It got even worse when Fraaz won the Nimbledon, brutally raping all the other would-be Nimblers, including many Nemesis members. Eventually, Fibular paid one of the Nemesis members to inside, incuding an invite to Auschwitz. Nemesis 3.0 was griefed briefly after by Auschwitz. In the time after that, Fibular gave coordinates to Auschwitz to his Ket Island basemates without asking anyone, and so they joined. A couple months after, Auschwitz was griefed by Jot_ and Matt_Planet. The circumstances aren't clear, but it appears that 99Y found the base and sold them coordinates. NVHQ0 After a few months long period of inactivity, Fraaz came back. His good friend Conan_mc invited him to his new base, NVHQ0. There he met a bunch of old acquaintances, such as CorruptedGreed, Lada_the_builder and WTDPuddles. He even had to make peace with Jot_, who was co-founder of the base. During his period there, together with Conan_mc and CorruptedGreed Fraaz would end up creating the 9b9t Community Channel. The base would eventually be griefed by jared2013, who destroyed a bunch of bases within a short timeframe possibly using an exploit whose nature is still unknown today. 2YAE Failure Due to kolt5's inactivity, Fraaz took it upon himself to organize 2YAE. Sadly, that ended in the failure we all know of, due to a mix of disorganization, reluctant members and SeaPicklez. Now Fraaz had become inactive again, but as off March 2019 he's back. He has posted a video on the 9b9t Community Channel and seems to plan on posting many more. Category:Players